Talk:Winter Blast
Winter Blast Glitch? Hey, should I add to the trivia for Winter Blast that one of the glitches is when you can freeze an enemy in Bioshock in midair with Telekinesis or using Cyclone Trap with Winter Blast, or in Bioshock 2, in which you can freeze an enemy in an ice block with Winter Blast 2 and send them flying with a Rocket Spear? Winter Blast/Cyclone Trap Glitch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=uMmbA0ExXPw Winter Blast 2/3 Ice Block and Rocket Spear Tactic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORwNIiCHuD8 Maxxthewolf 00:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy :Very neat! I'll add a "Bugs/Glitches" section for the BioShock part. The Rocket Spear thing doesn't surprise me though, since that's what the Rocket Spears normally do for dead enemies and objects. Ice blocked enemies apparently count as objects since their AI is temporarily frozen. You could add a note about it to the Spear page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Winter Blast Plausible? Hm, if you think about it, Winter Blast is probably one of the least plausible Plasmids, considering the fact that getting the bodies temperature to become that low would easily frostbite the user's hand, and if the user happened to move their hand in any way, like being hit by a splicer or the like, their hand would shatter. Flying shards from the hand would also seem incredibly unplausible, considering the player would have to grow ice "spikes" over their hands, which would take a long time to acquire that freezing effect and coolness. Now on the plausible side, it could be possible that the EVE used inside the player would act as a preserving agent, only causing ice to form on the outside of the players hand, with the EVE creating a barrier between the hand and ice. This would also mean, however, that the EVE would have to freeze incredibly easy, considering their are incredibly hot places in Rapture, such as the Hephaestus Core. As for the freezing effect, this would be possible, however, it would probably not completely freeze an enemy, but more or less freeze a large section of them, which is why the multiplayer is somewhat more believeable. Maxxthewolf 04:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy AI Restrictions Have been reading "Significant Zero" from industry veteran Walt Williams. In Chapter 6, he does a pretty deep dive into his involvement with Bioshock's development. In it, he describes the team's design concept of "What can I do with a dead cat?" Wanting to make a game with countless possibilities for the player, they'd ask themselves this question, and make it happen. "Can I pick up a dead cat using Telekinesis and use it to kill a Splicer by throwing the dead cat at its head?" "Can I set a dead cat on fire and use ti to light a bunch of other things on fire?" With each new question came more development which amounted to the flexibility that we experience in the game today. But when asking "If I freeze the dead cat using the Winter Blast Plasmid, will it shatter into a cloud of blinding ice dust when I throw it?", the sanswer was "No". Even though the Splicers do, it's because the enemy AI has a frozen state which is triggered by the use of the Winter Blast Plasmid, allowing for the AI model to be replaced with the shattering ice particle effect when you hit it. Since the dead cat isn't an AI, it doesn't have a frozen state. You can hit it with Winter Blast, and it will appear to be frozen due to a temporary texture layover, but it won't actually be frozen the in the way you want it to be. This was a highly contested design hurdle, but ultimately never made it into the game despite the insistance. Can this be added into the page? Maybe in a Behind the Scenes or Trivia section? Dean Guadagno (talk) 15:50, May 9, 2019 (UTC)